A Day At A Time
by EjTsuda
Summary: Ever since Regina and Emma first met, they seemed to be drawn immediately to one another. Out of constant battle for custody of their son, it appears that the only way the bickering will stop is if they both are able to have him. Although the two, unaware of their growing affection, are given signs that maybe it was destined for them to meet, and perhaps in the end, fall in love.
1. Chapter 1: A Dawn Of Realisation

Hi everyone! This is my first Fanfiction and I apologise for it being short as it's only an event that foreshadows what will happen later on. Thank you and enjoy.

Chapter 1: A Dawn Of Realisation

"_Miss Swan?_" Regina asked the blonde in a stern voice. It wasn't until after she started snapping her fingers that Emma finally came back to reality.

"_Huh_?" Emma glanced up in confusion. "_Madam Mayor, I'm sorry but I need to leave._" From Regina's perspective Emma looked almost relieved and sad at the same time, leaving her skeptical about the situation. The blonde stumbled down Regina's front steps before making it into her sun tinted Beetle and driving away. Her only thoughts were on how she could be so stupid to almost admitting to the Mayor that she was in love with her. I mean it's no surprise, who wouldn't? Behind that mask was someone with a heart, and it needed the right person for her to reveal the beautiful person she was, the one lost many years ago.

Although there was something that seemed to always pull Emma back to Regina, she knew a special connection lay between the two. Even after all the events they'd encounter nothing appeared to pull them apart.

"_Mom? Who was that?_" Henry asked with a mouth full of lasagna. Regina closed the door before turning to her son and pulled him in for a hug.

"_No one dear. Now hurry along and clean up, it's almost time for bed_." Regina looked forward, in an almost distant way. It finally dawned on her of what Emma was doing at her house. She wanted to confess her feelings for the brunette, unfortunately that was something Regina was not openly ready for.


	2. Chapter 2: Another Banner Year

Hey everyone! I decided to upload two chapters in one day because I felt it was unfair for how short the first one was. Besides that, I decided to change Emma's story in the beginning because I felt that it was completely unnecessary for the writers to add in something that wouldn't be much of an importance to the show later on, not that bear claws are, but who knows? (;. Thus, the scenes of her on a blind date with Ryan have been changed. I hope none of this offends anyone as I just wanted to change things up. Nevertheless, thank you and enjoy!

_No copyright infringement intended, this is used for entertainment purposes only. _

It was a bright and early morning. The sun was shining through Emma's window, blaring at her to wake up. Sitting up on her bed she rubbed the sleep from those tired green eyes before it dawned on realisation of time.

"_Aw man_!" Emma grunted in a whisper and immediately set out for her clothes.

"_Dang! Are you kidding me?_" She kicked her dresser in frustration. The previous night she meant to do the wash but was too caught up in the act of being out and partying all night. Normally she wasn't the type but her somewhat close friend seemed to convince her out.

"_Well, I guess these'll do for now._" Emma rolled her eyes. She was wearing the same outfit as yesterday, hoping no one would notice. It was her birthday and Emma didn't need the attention, especially with the throbbing ache in her head. The blonde did not necessarily hate attention, just the fact that there was a lack of it when she was a child. Ever since then, Emma pushed those away who tries to get in, those who gave her what she truly desired, someone to believe in.

Emma made her way out. She was late to the supermarket as she was one who liked to be there when they first opened up for the day. Freshly made bear claws and coffee was what she needed to pick up because her cabinet was running low on her favourite treat.

"_Excuse me_." The blonde pushed through the mass of people that were crowding the streets outside the store. She was an hour late on arrival and hopes that there are some claws left.

"_Hey Sherl. Do you happen to..._" The baker cut Emma off, all the while handing a box full of treats to her.

_"I know how much you like those things so I saved you a box. There's also a cupcake inside for you. Happy birthday Em._" Sherl smiles with a genuine smirk. She was a friend to Emma and helped her out whenever she asked. The blonde started to reach for her back pocket when suddenly Sherl rested her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"_It's okay. On me for t'day. You just go and enjoy your day ya' hear?_" With that Emma thanked the baker and left, a smile forming on her face.

As she reached the apartment the blonde opened up the door. Setting the box on the counter, she finally plopped on the couch and turned on the t.v. Her favourite show was on, "Catch the Criminal" in which a male was being submitted to jail for the act of ruining others lives. He killed a girl for not giving him what he wanted, her love. The females image was displayed on the screen and Emma could only think about how a person could do that to someone, especially someone they loved. The show then went to commercial and it was at that moment that Emma felt distant. The calls of sleep were reaching out and her body's only reaction was to listen. Emma's eyes began to close and now her body peacefully relishing the moment.

Six hours later Emma finally woke up, the throbbing still apparent. Although she wouldn't let a bloody hangover ruin her special day. She got up and started to walk towards the kitchen, then taking in the sight of the box. Emma opened it up and took notice of a cute white cupcake with white frosting. At the top there was a blue candle in the shape of a star, this made Emma blush in how considerate and sweet the baker was. She lifted it up and out of the box, then setting it down all the while retrieving a lighter. After the blonde lit the candle she rested her chin on her arms that were crossed on top of the counter. Leaning slightly forward Emma looked at the candle, speaking the words "_another banner year_" before making a wish. Her eyes closed and she blew at the candle, fire now disappearing into smoke. Before she had time to eat it a knock sounded at the door. As Emma reached the door and opened it she spotted a young boy at her step.

"_Uh... Can I help you?_" Emma asked with a puzzled look.

"_Are you Emma Swan?"_ The little boy asked, a gaze in his eyes showed they were filled with hope.

"_Yeah, who are you?"_ Emma's eyebrows furrowed, contemplating who this kid may be.

Henry looked up with a smile, his eyes like suns before blurting out, "_My names Henry. I'm your son."_


	3. Chapter 3: An Awkward Meeting

Hi guys! I want to thank those who have read my story so far, it's a nice feeling knowing someone has at least taken a look at my writing. I have concluded the ending to Emma leaving Regina's house because there is so much more to write and I felt that leaving it at when they first meet would be concise enough. Don't fret though! Soon enough SwanQueen will occur, just not for a bit. Of course we need some conflict between the two (;. Other than that, thank you and enjoy!

_No copyright infringement intended, this is used for entertainment purposes only._

_"__**Kid, come inside.**__"_ Emma pulled Henry inside the house, shut the door and glared at him. _"__**I think you've got me mistaken for some...**__"_

_"Emma, you are my mom! You're the one that's gonna save us from the Evil Queen!"_ Henry smirked towards the blonde and reached for his backpack, pulling out a brown coloured book. The cover contained white font that had the title of _Once Upon A Time. _ _"Look."_ He opened the pages to show a story of Snow White when she met Prince Charming. Flipping through, he explained the journey the two went through, how they fell in love and had a baby named Emma. _"It's you Emma. You're Snow White's daughter, the saviour of us all and you will defeat the Evil Queen!"_ Henry's arm went up in hopeful triumph.

_"__**He-Henry. I don't have a son! You may have gotten it all wrong.**__"_

_"NO! You gave me up 10 years ago for adoption. That's me."_ Henry looked down with a disappointed face. His mouth now formed a frown.

_"__**I'm going to call the cops.**__"_

"_And I'll tell them that you kidnapped me._" The boy was smart, Emma knew the cops would believe him since she was his birth mother.

Emma knew she did not want to upset the boy anymore than he already was. _"__**Okay, c'mon kid. Where are you from? I need to take you home.**__"_

_"I live in Storybrooke, Maine."_ He replied

_"__**Whoa wait. You came all the way from Maine? That's like a state or two away.**__"_ Emma smacked her forehead because she knew how much crap she was in. _"__**Let's go now. I'm pretty sure your mother is worried sick.**__"_

They soon reached the yellow car, Emma opening it to let him. She soon reached the drivers side and hesitated to open the door. _What if it's just some trick? Maybe this kid isn't really my son._ The blonde only hoped that all she had to do was drop him off and leave like nothing ever happened. Pulling on the handle, Emma sat inside and closed the door.

_"__**Alright kid. You sure it's Storybrooke, Maine?**__"_ Emma's eyes glanced at Henry, waiting for the approval.

_"__**Yeah**__ ma', let's go"_ Henry's reply made Emma shudder. They had only met minutes ago but yet he was already calling her ma'? Normally children don't become accustomed to newly found family, but he was different. Emma was determined to find out exactly who he was and why he seemed that way.

The ride to Maine was quiet. Only on occasion would Henry stare at Emma in which she caught from a corners eye view. To disrupt the peace, Emma spoke up.

_"__**So tell me, uh Henry. Who's your mom?**__"_

_"She's the Evil Queen."_ His face turned sour. Did not he not like his mom?

Emma ignored what Henry said about the Evil Queen. Her only concern was getting him home and not ruining his beliefs. _**You're basically riding with a stranger kid.**__"_ Emma's head shook slightly knowing she'd have to face an angry and unsettled mom.

The ride the rest of the way was again quiet. The sign Welcome To Storybrooke now came into view, a smile curled on Emma's lip. She wouldn't have to deal with Henry any longer now that they're back in his hometown. Although she did feel sorry for the fact that he came all the way to meet her when in return Emma would just be leaving him. A relationship with the boy was something she did not want at the moment as all those rights were given up many years ago.

As soon as she saw the town it immediately felt like home, even though she never really knew what a home really was. The sights of the streets and houses seemed to light up with a type of glow, it all seemed familiar. Emma turned to the boy and asked, "_**What's the address?**_"

"_Forty-four, not-telling-you street_" Emma stopped the car and got out. "_**Look kid, it's been a long night and it's probably la..**_" The blonde's eyes gazed at the clocktower, it read 8:15p.m.

"The clock hasn't moved my whole life. Time's frozen here."

"**Huh? Excuse me?**"

"_The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here._"

"**So you mean to tell me that all fairy tale characters are here?**"

"_**Yeah**__ and now they're trapped._"

"**Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke. Is that what you're going with?**"

"_It's true!_"

"**Then why doesn't everyone just leave?**"

"_They can't… If they try, bad things happen._" Emma still did not believe in Henry's story. It all seemed too ridiculous to be true, but kids have their way of making things up. Soon enough, a man with a dog started walking up to the two

"Hey Henry. Is everything alright?" The man asked with a concerned expression.

"_**Yeah**__, I'm fine Archie._"

"Who might this be?" Archie glanced up at Emma, his arm going in for a shake.

"**Just someone giving him a ride home.**"

"_She's my mom Archie._"

"**Do you know where he lives?**"

_"_It's right up there on Mifflin St., the Mayor's house is the biggest on the block._" _Archie replied. Emma's eyes bulged at his comment.

"**Wait. You're the Mayors kid?**"

"_Uh.. Maybe?_"

"Henry, you miss our session today. Where were you?" Archie crouched down to be face to face with the boy.

"_I went on a field trip. I forgot to tell you._"

"Henry, what'd I tell you about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything" Henry's face twitched at Archie's comment. He wasn't always a good liar, especially not with the man who is specialised in psychology.

"**Look, I better get the kid home.**"

"Oh **yeah**. Well, have a good night. You be good Henry." The man then walked away

"**So he's your shrink? Doesn't seem cursed to me.**"

"_I'm not crazy. He needs help, he just doesn't know._"

"**That he's a fairy tale character**."

"_None of them do Emma._"

Henry and Emma walked back to the car, turning on the ignition. She faced the boy and comment, "**Alright then. I'll play, whos he?**"

"_Jiminy Cricket_"

"**Right, the lying thing. Thought your nose grew a little bit.**"

"_I'm not Pinocchio!_"

"'**Course you're not, cause that'd be ridiculous.**"

As Emma pulled in near the house she could feel something odd about the place. A form of tension seemed to build, drawing her to the conclusion that she _had_ to meet Henry's parents. Turning off the ignition, Emma got out of the car, Henry following.

"_Wait! Please don't take me back there._"

"**I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick.**"

"_I don't have parents. I just have a mom and she's- evil._"

"**Bit extreme, don't you think?**"

"_She doesn't love me, she only pretends to_."

"**Kid, I'm sure that's not true**."

Making their way up the steps to the door had the blonde nervous. _How would the mother react? _

The door suddenly opened and there stood a sheriff and a woman of average height stood at the door. She wore a grey like dress that clung tightly against her body. Her hair was done in an elaborately coiffed way that made the hair on Emma's arm stand. She was beautiful, no doubt about it, but the sudden raise of voice took her out of the trance she was in.

"Henry! Where have you been? What happened?_"_ The Mayor hugged the boy. Before he left upstairs he told her, "I found my _real_ mom!" The Mayors eyes now set back on Emma. The look was evil. No wonder the boy thought she was the Evil Queen. Of course this did not scare Emma as almost nothing did.

"I'll go check on the lad, make sure he's okay." The sheriff stated before retreating the two.

_"You're Henry's birth mother?"_ The Mayor asked in a tone that sounded almost demanding, requesting an answer. Her face was that of someone who appeared to be crying, or in an upset mood.

The blonde looked the Mayor in the eye and smiled. _"__**Yeah**__."_ The only response Emma received was the look of the Mayor checking out the blonde. Her eyes traveled up and down her body before looking Emma in the eye. Suddenly a grin formed on the Mayors face, a look of something like lust. _"I apologise for how rude I was. My son's disappearance had me despondent for the past few hours. Although, he is now home and I thank you. Would you mind joining me inside for a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"_ The last few words sounded deceiving, then again Emma did not want to upset the Mayor more than she already was. Already the Mayor was walking inside, her head never turning back. The blonde followed foot.

As they reached the foyer the brunette had already retrieved two glasses, handing one to the blonde.

"Your name is?"

"**Emma.. Emma Swan.** **How did the kid find me?**"

"I'm not sure. I got him at 3 weeks old. Records sealed, I was told the mother did not want any contact."

"**You were told right.**"

"Need I be worried about the father?"

"**No, not at all.**"

"Do I need to be worried about you, Miss Swan?" The Mayors tone became stone cold serious.

"**Absolutely not.**"

The two were interrupted by sudden footsteps. The sheriff informed the Mayor that Henry is okay, just tired. He then left the house, leaving the two alone once again. The Mayor walked into a sitting room where Emma followed. As Emma went to sit down she could hear the door closing. Was this woman plotting something?

"I apologise for Henry dragging you out of your life. I don't know what's gotten into him." The Mayor stood near the fireplace, exchanging looks with the blonde before moving to a seat across from her.

"**Kid's having a rough time. Happens**"

"You have to understand, ever since I became Mayor, balancing things have been have a job I assume?"

"**Uh, I keep busy. Yeah.**"

"Well, imagine another one piled on top. That's being a single mom. So I push forward. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?" The Mayor smiled at the blonde. For a moment Emma felt she may be different, not the evil that Henry supposed. It was just something about her that seemed to be so familiar. Nevertheless, things needed to be left as it was.

"**I'm sure he just says that became of the fairy tale thing.**"

"What fairy tale thing?" The Mayors face contorted into one of confusion. The blonde seemed to be the only comfortable one here, making the Mayor skeptical.

"**He thinks everyone is a fairy tale here. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket.**"

"I'm sorry but I really have no idea what you are talking about." Emma's reaction became dumbfounded. Of course the brunette was oblivious to Henry's imagination. Emma felt embarrassed and decided to lead herself out.


	4. Chapter 4: Act Of Kindness

Hey guys. So, I know the last chapter was "eh" for most as it was basically a recap of 1x1 but soon we will start delving into the connection between Regina and Emma. I may or may not include all events that have happened in the Once Upon A Time series. Interactions between characters will be different than what occurred in the actual show (I'm sure you guys don't mind haha). But in regards to change of events, if I include a majority of them they might become shortened as it can become rather lengthy. Anyway, I want to thank all those who have read. Enjoy!

No copyright infringement intended, this is used for entertainment purposes only.

Emma's eyes flashed open, red from previous events. After leaving the Mayors residence the blonde acquired the wit of a child. It appeared that the brunettes apple cider was stronger than expected, Emma was now feeling the effects of being intoxicated. She felt embarrassed of her comment about fairy tales. Of course Henry's mother would know nothing of it as it was his imagination, let alone his escape. Stumbling down the Mayors steps, Emma got into her car and turned the ignition. The blonde was irritated and wanted nothing to do with the town of Storybrooke. As she was driving down the street the figure of a wolf appeared before her, the muscles of Emma's arm reacted. Swerving to the left, the car crashed head on into the sign, leaving Emma unconscious for a few seconds

"**Mm-uhh**." The blonde muttered, looking up to notice her now wrecked car. "**Damn it!**" Her hands pounded on the wheel, thoughts circulating through her mind. _What the hell am I supposed to do now? _Emma got out the car and started walking back into town before the sight of a beautiful brunette stopped Emma in her tracks.

"Miss Swan, it's only been your first day here and you've managed to wreck my sign. I expect you to pay for that." The Mayor spoke sternly. Her voice complimented the gaze of irritation on her face.

"**Wai- wait. H- how did you get here so fast?**" The Mayors eyes squinted in annoyance at Emma's question. The blondes eyebrows furrowed in contemplation of what she was going to say next. The Mayor beat her to it.

"We have a mechanic that can repair your car in time of a week. I highly recommend you get some rest Miss Swan, you look rather beat." The Mayor smirked evil-like towards Emma. This did not amuse the blonde as she literally was beat. Her car was a wreck and her head bleeding slightly. She was not in the mood for jokes. _You've got quite the balls Madame Mayor_, Emma thought, now pushing that thought aside.

"**Uh okay. Is there a place I can check in**?"

"Actually there is. Granny's Bed and Breakfast is not too far in Storybrooke. I can manage a lift for you if you like." Was it just Emma or did this woman become _nicer_? She felt skeptical at first but it was late in the night. A ride to her destined location seemed fit as she was not.

"**Yeah thanks**." Emma smiled shyly before walking towards the black Mercedes. It was rather an old car but was shiny and waxed as if new. The Mayor opened the drivers side, urging Emma to open hers and sit inside.

The Mayor cleared her throat, apparent she was going to speak. "I do not want trouble here. I've kept this town quite civilised and peaceful for as long as I can remember. If you can manage remaining quiet for your stay we will have no problems." Her lip curled upwards, Emma taking this as a hint of being threatened.

"**Whatever you say Madame Mayor**." The words slipped out her mouth before she realised it.

"Quite the ego you have. Normally my people would not reply in such a sarcastic manner." Her eyes still fixed on the road.

"**Well I'm not 'your people' and you have no control over what I say or do.**"Emma retorted back. It was not pain that shown in the Mayors face, but that of something quite _different_. Behind closed doors the Mayor was quite frisky. Even the simplest words that _could_ contain a sexual innuendo would set her off. The blonde did just that. Thoughts of having Emma spread across her bed raced through the brunettes mind. She wanted nothing but to be inside Emma, hearing the aching moans that escaped from her mouth. The Mayor almost moaned herself if it wasn't for the blondes interference.

"**Hello? You seemed to be drifting away there**."

"I'm fine, we're here anyway." The Mayors response sounded distant. Normally she wouldn't feel this way towards a stranger but there was something about her, something the brunette found attractive.

Emma could only wonder what was going on inside that head. She exited the vehicle, half expecting the brunette to reciprocate. She did.

"**I just wanna thank you Ma-**"

"You can call me Regina." A half witted smile broke out on her face. Unconsciously her arm went in for a shake, it now being too late to take it back.

"**Ye- hi Regina**." Emma's arm extended out, grasping the Mayors hand. "**I just wanted to thank you for tonight. You really didn't have to do all that for me.**"

Regina's cheeks flushed red for an instant. She was never really thanked for anything in her life and a simple thank you was what it took to cause a mild increase in her heart rate.

"Well, who else would assist a disabled person at this late of hour?" Regina's heart rate returned to normal, so did her sarcastic tone.

"**And for a second I thought you could be nice.**" Emma's hand released Regina's. She now noticing that they were holding on to each other for some time, causing her to blush. Regina noticed the change in colour on the blondes face but chose to ignore it. "**Well, I outta get some sleep. It's going to be a loooong week**." Emma smiled and winked at the Mayor before turning away and walking inside Granny's.

Regina's eyes rolled at the blonde before muttering under her breath, "This better have not been a mistake" before walking back to her car.

_Inside Granny's_

Emma was seated down by the waitress named Ruby. "You're new here aren't you?" The woman looked to be in her middle twenties, judging by her face and not choice of attire.

"**Yeah. I just came here to drop off the Mayors kid**. **He seemed to have found me and claimed me as his mother**." Ruby gasped, completely ignored that said of her being the real mother of Henry.

"Whoa wait. Henry came to you? Do you know what Mayor Mills will do to you? She probably assumes you tried to kidnap him!"

"**No no. I sorted it all out with her. She seems to be cool with me**."

"What's your name?" The waitresses eyes fixed on Emma's. She was judging the blonde from head to toe.

"**It's Emma Swan. Why do you ask?**"

"Well whoever you are, the Mayor is not just cool with ANYBODY. Especially anyone who's a stranger and has relations with her son. You must be special otherwise you'd probably be dead by now."

"Hahaha, maybe I am then." _Conceited much_, Ruby thought.

"Look it's getting late. It's your lucky day considering I had to stay here for a few hours to clean up. I'll get you a room and a pot of coffee. You can pay tomorrow, as everything will be explained to Granny."

"Thanks.." Emma was rushed into the room and before she knew it she was lying on a bed, moments from slipping into bliss. She had no time to process Ruby's thoughts as sleep was starting to take over. Tomorrow she'd face what Ruby said, tomorrow she'd face Regina Mills herself.


End file.
